


Sky's (Not) The Limit

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mile High Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Felix (dominantly) and Christian takes it to new heights...





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you are uncomfortable reading smut, then this is not for you.

In the eyes of the public, Felix Passlack and Christian Pulisic are two best buddies of Borussia Dortmund. Always hanging around with fun and mess on their pockets. But in the eyes of their teammates, they are more than best buddies. There’s a “word” in between “those words” but they don’t have any specific (or explicit) details about it.

But to those two innocent-looking dorks, they knew to each other that they are as active as a volcano. Doing things at the expense of someone, or at the expense of being caught and they’ve done it in various ways and means.

It all started with their sweet and subtle first time. Christian has been so careful in giving Felix the best time of his life, but never did he know that Felix was a bit “different”. Then it went to doing it in the shower of Christian’s home…with his father around; in the bathtub…of Marco’s home…during the captain’s thrown party after a win against Bayern; in the showers of Signal Iduna Park’s locker room; by the stairs of Felix’s home…and even at Tuchel’s office. Role-wise, the American is always the top but he could do the other and does not mind but his German boyfriend does not want him to do bottom, but Felix initiates all the expeditions and exhibitions on him. Christian is always on the tightrope but he could not say no for some reason.

But of all of those things, Felix is not yet satisfied. He still has something he wants to accomplish…and he is eager to do it while they are flying their way to Monaco. And Christian has no idea of what is about to happen.

All of them are now at Düsseldorf Airport waiting to board. The usual things happen, fans take pictures and autographs as the players pass by the path going to their plane, they talk to each other and even banter.

“Hey Phil!” Julian pats the other German’s shoulder, startling Felix a bit. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah! Just thinking of something.” Felix replied with an assuring smile.

“Don’t worry. I have a feeling that we will get what we wanted at Monaco.” Julian said.

_“I know. But I want to get what I want WHILE WE’RE ON OUR WAY_ _to Monaco.”_ Felix thoughts said.

“I do believe we can.” Felix replies. Then he resumed looking forward, in focus to Christian who is having a jolly conversation with Roman Bürki.

\---

Everybody settled on their seats as they prepare to leave. Felix looked around and smiled. Looks like his plan is going to work, but it has to happen within an hour and forty five minutes. Christian was seated further front of the plane beside Raphaël.

“What are you smiling at?” André asks, his seat mate.

“Oh. Nothing. Just remembered something, Schü.” Felix replied and André shrugged it off.

\---

It’s been 15 minutes since they have flown. It’s calm and no turbulence of any kind. Felix makes himself awake and ready. He usually sleep while on flight, but this time, he’s on a mission. Then things went according to his plan.

Christian stands up and passed by him. Their glances met and they smiled to each other for a while then the American went to the back. Felix followed his boyfriend through his eyes and voila, Christian entered the toilet. Felix glanced around. His teammates are sleeping, watching on their phones or laptops or listening to music without a care of their surroundings after all. Most important, Coach Tuchel seems drawn in watching Big Bang Theory on his gadget.

He stands up and goes to the back of the plane, standing in front of the toilet door. Calmly waiting like a tiger to pounce on his prey.

The door opens and Christian was surprised to see his boyfriend standing in front of him, smirking evilly.

“Felmmmmmm.” And Felix puts his hand on Christian’s mouth while pushing him back to the toilet and closes the door.

Christian gasps for air as Felix let’s go of his mouth. Felix did not waste time and he grabs Christian’s waist and pulls down the American’s jogging pants and underwear at the same time. Christian was shocked and was about to cover his soft junior but Felix swaps his hands away.

“Felix we can’t do it here.” Christian says.

“Who says we can’t?” Felix says as he kneels down in front of his boyfriend.

“But Felix the whole team are just---ohhhhhh…”

And Felix started his ministration to his boyfriend.

Christian leans by the wall, a bit difficult with the closed toilet bowl between his legs, patting on something to hold on to while Felix hands and mouth works his magic on Christian’s member to make it hard as he wanted it to be.

“Did you even clean your junior before attempting of going out here?” Felix asks while he continues his mission.

“O-o-of course. Ughhhh.” Christian stutters as he answers.

Felix had enough and proceeded to take all of Christian’s member on his mouth, making the American boy gasp loudly and reach for the side walls to stabilize himself.

“Fe-Felix…” Christian whimpers, bending his head back. He is so hard and almost at the edge…and Felix knew when he felt him twitch a bit and tasted precum but he did not stop.

“Aaaahh. Felix…baby…I’m---I’m…”

And Christian hands travelled to Felix head grabbing it and pulls towards him. Felix grabs his boyfriends hips almost reaching Christian’s butt and groped it.

“PHIIIILLL!!!” Christian says with a strangled cry and a bit loud as he comes on his boyfriend’s mouth, which Felix satisfyingly swallows. Christian slumps sitting in the closed toilet bowl, gasping for breath as he regains himself until he felt something wet on his thighs and shirt covered chest. He opened his eyes and saw Felix with closed eyes, biting his lower lip and jerking and coming in front of him.

“What the! Felix! You came into my shirt!” Christian exclaims. Felix snaps back to reality and saw the “damage” he made.

“I’m sorry Chris. I didn’t mean it.” Felix apologized as he grabs a tissue and gave it to Christian who wiped up the mess his boyfriend made.

“How will I cover this up?” Christian whines not knowing what to do. He picks up his underwear and jogging pants and himself up as well as Felix.

As they open the door, they were met by an unamused Emre Mor.

“Seriously?” Emre said and the couple sheepishly gave way to the young Turk and they head back to their seats.

“Doing the mile-high, huh?” Marco said, reading on a magazine as Christian and Felix pass by him, now much redder than ever. “You made me miss Mario.” Marco adds sighing.

“And Christian, make sure Tuchel will not see that stain on your shirt. And next time, control your voices. We can hear you.”  adds.

Felix and Christian looked around and saw that their seniors Marcel (who spoke lately), Weidenfeller, Lukasz and Papa were giggling.

“Oh Felix baby!” Pierre says in whispers and the giggles became a bit louder and the two young lads went on their way.

“You are not going to do that to me again.” Christian said with a glare and his nose flare.

“Mmmmm. I’ll think about it. Sky’s not the limit.” Felix replied with a smirk.

Oh boy…

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the smuttiest (and the dirtiest) fic I have ever written. Please forgive me.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated in any way.


End file.
